mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mei
She is the one in charge of the Portia Times. She mostly wanders the city scoping out scoops, sometimes whipping out her camera, occasionally venturing into the outskirts. Mei works alongside Erwa. Growing up in Atara, Mei had always wanted to be a reporter for the Atara Post. When she finally got in the door, she was sent to the poorly circulated affiliate Portia Times. Choosing to make some lemonade out of the lemons she was given, Mei set out to make the Portia Times a respectable newspaper. Mei was born on Autumn of Day 11 in Atara. Mei had always dreamed of becoming a reporter for the Atara Post. As her first job, she finally pursued that career but was unfortunately sent to the lesser and poorly circulated affiliate, the Portia Times in Portia. Now, Mei vows to make the Portia Times a respectable newspaper. She is an enthusiastic and proactive entrepreneur, always looking for opportunities to help the Portia Times. She doesn't let people get her down. 's closest connection in Portia is Erwa, her Buddy and colleague at the Portia Times. |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * He-llo new Builder! That's who you are, right? I'm Mei, I work at the newspaper. Seeya around! ;Stranger * If you want to know the latest happenings in Portia, just check out the Portia Times. * I just got a news tip but I can't tell you about it! You'll just have to read about it later. * If you want to know the latest happenings in Portia, just check out the Portia Times. * I just got a news tip! I can't tell you what it is yet, so you'll just have to read about it later. * Erwa has me running errands for him today! Hmm, where can I find some Red Tea? * I'm still getting used to how quiet it is in Portia.. Did you find it difficult when you moved here? * I overheard someone saying that Gust puts Honeybee Wax in his hair. That's why it's so shiny! * I saw Merlin savaging through some old scraps of technology by the Research Center. What is she building this time? * Have you seen a Mystery Man around town? I've heard people say he sells rare and beautiful items. I wonder if he'll agree to an interview? |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I could always go for some ice cream. * I can't stand uncooked vegetables, no salads for me. ;Ask about work * (Being a reporter must be tough!) Yes it is! But I wouldn't have it any other way. It's my trial by fire, hahaha! * (Are there any news stories around here?) There's always news stories around, you just have to know where to look. News stories don't always have to be major, they just have to matter. That's what I think, anyway. ;Casual talk * I have to report in with our HQ in Atara once in a while, but they don't send me to cover anything out there, so I'm stuck in Portia. ;Compliment *(You seem to be a go-getter.) ** This is my first job, so I'm trying to impress everybody. Out to prove myself, ya know? *(Thanks for bringing us the news!) ** No prob. The coverage out here in Portia isn't that great, since it's so far from the center of power. I'm gonna change that! |-|Friendship= ;Friend * I think Mayor Gale is doing great, but I'm not sure he's got what it takes to transform Portia. The Mayor of Atara is a lot, uh, meaner...but he gets the job done. * I sent a letter to my family back in Atara today. They asked if I'd made any friends here, so I told them a bit about you! Hopefully, one day, they'll come and visit... * There's some really scary stuff going on in the world, but it's even scarier when people don't know about it. I've got to make sure the people of Portia stay informed! |-|Romance= ;Sweetheart * At first I thought being in Portia was a punishment from the Atara Times. I couldn't stand being away from my home. But you've changed that. * Y'know, if you ever give up building and crafting, you should totally be a beauty model. I have to stop myself from taking out my camera every time I see you! * You and me should run away, and go on amazing adventures together! Oh, alright, I'll go to work now. But it's a good idea! * I really think you've transformed Portia into a newer, better town. And you've transformed me into a newer, better girl! ;Spouse * I tried writing down how much I love you, but my typewriter ran out of paper before I could finish. I guess I'm going to the store on my break today... * Make sure to gear up before you go out adventuring, okay? I'll be so mad if you get hurt out there! * Before we got married, I used to have dreams about exploring the world, writing amazing stories, taking beautiful photographs. I still get them - but now you're there by my side. * We should travel to Atara one day. You can meet my parents, they'll love you. Not as much as I do, because that's totally impossible. But it'll be close. * Imagine if you never came to Portia. Would it look the same? Would I still be here? It's weird to think about, huh? * I know I joke a lot, but I do really love you. You're like my muse. One look at you, and I want to write pages and pages! ;Unhappy * Hey! I have this idea for a new story and...oh, whatever. You don't care, do you? * I'm thinking about spending more time at the office...you don't need me around here. * I wonder what's happening in Atara right now? Maybe I should give up and move back... |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * The Atara Times told me that Portia was filled with boring nobodies. I guess in your case they were right. * Ugh. I'm not wasting my words on you. * Here's a new headline: "Don't talk to me!" * Why did you stop me? I have important things to do! |-|Festivals= ;Day of the Bright Sun * This holiday makes me feel all warm inside. I think we need more of these in today's world. * I've been practicing all year for this event. I bet I can run faster than you! ;Winter Solstice * I should be interviewing people and taking notes today...but my poor stomach just wants to eat! |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Spring * Spring is here! I wonder what stories this season will bring... * Look at all these lovely flowers- A-achoooo! Ugh, I sneezed all over my notes! * Portia looks pretty good in the Spring, maybe it's not too bad here... ;Summer * Phew! It's hard to run around in this heat, but I ain't gonna stop! * Some people call my hat silly, but they're the ones getting sunburnt faces, hee hee! * News doesn't take a summer break, and neither do I! ;Autumn * Everything changes in the Autumn...hey, that gives me an idea for a news story! * Already Autumn, huh? This year is running by as fast as me! * ...Maybe I'll have my lunch break outside in the Autumn breeze. ;Winter * Feeling chilly, builder? Maybe I should write an article on staying warm in Winter! * The office gets really cold this time of year. We don't even have the funding to buy a heater... * Think of all the incredible stories from this year...are you ready to make some more? ;Rain * All this rain is collecting in my hat...I'm too nervous to take it off. ;Snow * This poncho really saves my hide when it snows. I'm so snuggly and warm! Data taken from game assets, game version 7.0100427. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=10.0 }} The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Mei is eligible for sparring. *Likes Ice Cream *Dislikes Salad |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Mei.jpg File:Mei in The Portia Times Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes